i see u sneak in the backdoor
by Azura Eve
Summary: (EXO) Dunia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sebenar-benarnya kontradiksi. (CHANBAEK/Pre-Slash/AU/Vignette/Drama/Completed)


disclaimer: exo © sm entertainment  
pairing: chanbaek (chanyeol/baekhyun)  
length/rating: vignette/pg-12  
genre(s): drama, implied romance  
tag(s): AU; narrative-style; chan's centric; 1st person-POV; open ending(!)

* * *

 **i see u sneak in the backdoor**

* * *

Bila kau pernah mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun, kupastikan kau akan berpendapat sama denganku.

Dia seorang pemuda baik hati. Siapapun tahu itu. Termasuk diriku.

Baekhyun punya sepasang mata yang indah, aku sering membandingkannya dengan mata Barbie milik adik perempuanku dan menemukan kecocokan akan simpulanku tersebut. Kuakui, ia sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Selain kenyataan bahwa matanya membuatku silau, ia punya perawakan mungil seperti anak gadis. Hei, aku malah pernah berpikiran jika dia dipakaikan gaun merah muda sebatas lutut, seseorang akan langsung tertipu. Maksudku, mereka pasti mengira kalau Baekhyun adalah perempuan sungguhan.

Aku tidak bohong, sungguh. Dan aku sudah sering menyimpulkan hal itu sejak pertama aku berkenalan dengannya—atau jika aku terlalu gengsi, kukatakan dengan sialnya pertemuan kami.

Kami telah menghabiskan sebagian besar masa sekolah kami di sekolah yang sama. Mulai dari Taman Kanak-kanak hingga Sekolah Menengah.

Aku telah mengenal Baekhyun sejak kami kelas satu Sekolah Dasar. Hanya karena distrik tempatku ini tinggal cuma punya sedikit sekolah untuk anak-anaknya (dan orangtuaku bukanlah orang dewasa berpikiran maju; menyekolahkan anaknya ke kota besar), jadilah aku sempat duduk sebangku dengannya selama setahun penuh. Mungkin saat itu aku sedang di kelas empat. Mulai belajar tentang caranya menghitung bangun. Apes, aku malas mengurusi PR-ku sehingga guruku tahu jika Park Chanyeol sedikitpun tidak menyukai Matematika. Ia benar, entah mengapa. Namun aku tidak pernah memasalahkannya karena bagiku aku bisa menghitung atau tidak pun, aku akan tetap jadi diriku. Aku tetap Chanyeol yang tidak menguasai studi hitung-hitungan. Bukan itu saja, aku bahkan berpikir bila sekolah itu hanya menghabiskan waktumu; dipaksa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau inginkan. Masalahnya adalah, ketika seringkali aku kesulitan dengan soal-soal bodoh tersebut, Baekhyun akan dengan senang membantu meski tanpa kuminta. Tapi meskipun begitu, bukan berarti ia bisa bebas berkomunikasi denganku. Walau aku berbohong jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Sudah jelas, percakapan kami hanya sebatas bertegur sapa, tak pernah lebih. Jelas-jelas aku tahu jika ia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk percakapan lebih panjang, aku saja yang sering menghindarinya. Yang jelas, aku tidak pernah menghabiskan senggangku bersama Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang—secara otomatis—dia memang temanku, tetapi kasus dengan siapa aku menghabiskan jam istirahatku di sekolah dan dengan siapa aku nongkrong sepulang sekolah benar-benar berbeda; intinya satu, Baekhyun tak pernah masuk dalam hitungan.

Tetapi sayang sekali, Baekhyun bukan termasuk deretan murid populer di sekolah walau kurasa ia punya banyak kelebihan yang kalau dikembangkan, bisa membuat gadis-gadis di sekolah kami menatap hanya padanya. Sungjin yang mendengarnya dari Soojung yang mendengarnya dari Minho memberitahuku kalau suara Baekhyun sangat bagus. Ia bernyanyi dengan baik, suaranya sangat enak didengar. Katanya, orang-orang yang mendengarkan lagu yang dia bawakan akan dibuat terharu meski mereka bukanlah orang yang gampang menangis sebelumnya. Ia begitu menghayati liriknya. Namun lagi-lagi sayang, Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan kelebihannya, menurutnya itu kurang penting. Ia kurang menonjolkannya. Baekhyun cuma tersenyum kecil saat yang lain memujinya, lain hal seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya yang akan langsung besar kepala. Membuatku tidak habis pikir.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau anak-anak remaja seumuranku melihatnya seolah kami melihat onggokan sampah di tepi jalan. Bukan berarti dia menjijikkan, kami hanya berpikiran bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah tipe yang asyik untuk dijadikan teman bergaul. Cara bicaranya seperti orang dewasa dan dia selalu menjadi favorit para ibu rumah tangga yang suka lari-lari keluar rumah untuk menawarinya sepotong kue kering. Yang mana kata mereka Baekhyun adalah anak manis, dambaan semua orangtua. Perilakunya sopan dan dia tidak pernah lupa untuk menunduk saat berjalan di depan orang yang lebih tua. Dia selalu tersenyum bahkan kepada seseorang yang menyikapinya kurang enak. Dia nampak tak punya dendam untuk siapapun. Sesuatu yang akhir-akhir sudah jarang kelihatan dari remaja peralihan semacamnya. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh 50000 wonkalau Baekhyun belum pernah menenggak setetes pun sojudalam rentang umurnya. Aku yakin itu.

Banyak kawanku yang bilang Baekhyun aneh, karena sikap serta jalan pikiran yang terlampau sukar dimengerti oleh kami—remaja seumurannya. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang akan mencabuti ilalang di pekarangan tetangga secara ikhlas tanpa menuai upah atau membantu nenek tua menyeberang jalan. Ia selalu menabung uang sakunya demi membelikan anak yatim-piatu sebuah bola sepak baru apabila milik mereka sudah usang. Ia tidak pernah luput dari kunjungan mingguan di gereja.

Di lain sisi, aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Baik, mungkin aku digolongkan populer di sekolah dan distrik kami, tapi hal itu sudah bukan menjadi kebanggaanku lagi. Aku sering nongkrong di Song's Way bersama dengan anggota gengku; Yifan si Tiang Listrik (yang sialnya masih lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku), Sehun si kulit pucat, serta Jongin yang badannya bagai mesin menari—dia pemegang rekor dansa nonstop terlama di sekolah kami; limapuluh empat menit. Omong-omong, Yifan itu murid transfer dari Cina, kebetulan langsung akrab denganku ketika bertemu. Kami berempat biasa dijuluki The Crims, jangan tanya mengapa karena alasannya dirahasiakan. Saat ini Yifan sedang naksir Zitao yang sama-sama murid transfer tapi berada setingkat di bawah kami. Sehun sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan Luhan yang darahnya separuh Cina (aku bingung kenapa aku banyak sekali bertemu orang-orang Tirai Bambu). Jongin…, dengan berat hati harus kukatakan jika dia paling brengsek di antara kami. Jangan berpikiran jelek dulu, tapi Jongin memang hobi membuat gadis-gadis patah hati karenanya. Minggu lalu aku dengar dia berkencan dengan ketua pemandu sorak sekaligus gadis paling cantik di distrik, Hwang Miyoung. Namun di hari Sabtu kemarin Jongin bilang sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya dengan alasan bosan. Makanya jangan heran kalau mendapati Jongin menggaet banyak gadis di lengannya, toh gadis-gadis itu yang memulai—kata Jongin. Itu artinya mereka semua tidak punya masalah dalam cinta? Oke! Hanya aku yang tersisa, dan aku harus jujur bila minggu lalu bertepatan dengan ulangtahunku, kekasihku yang bernama Minseok, memutuskanku. Membuatku lajang sendirian.

The Crims selalu melakukan kejahatan. Tapi kau mesti tahu jika kami tidak melakukan kejahatan yang bersifat kriminal. Kami hanya sering menyelinap keluar di malam hari dan menyabuni kaca-kaca mobil para tetangga sehingga pagi-pagi buta ibuku akan menyambangi kamarku, menyiramku dengan seember air dingin sambil berkacak pinggang dan bertanya, "Apa yang kaulakukan pada mobil Tuan Jung?" lantaran lelaki tua yang kepalanya botak dan jalannya mengenakan tongkat itu mengetuk pintu rumahku dan mengeluhkan tentang perbuatan kami. Lalu aku akan berkilah bila perbuatan tersebut terlalu menyenangkan untuk tidak dilakukan. Saat urat-urat hijau ibuku nampak ke permukaan lehernya barulah aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk mandi dan bersiap berangkat sebelum dia berteriak, "Awas kau Park Chanyeol, sekali lagi kau nakal akan kukunci pintu rumah supaya kau tidak bisa masuk!" yang selalu kubalas, "Tenang saja, Ibu, aku akan mengulanginya lagi malam ini. Aku mencintaimu~"

Sesekali kami juga makan kacang rebus di pemakaman belakang gedung sekolah. Aku pernah beberapa kali mendengar ibu-ibu mengatakan, "Kau jangan jadi seperti si Park itu, sebentar lagi dia pasti masuk penjara," pada anaknya. Seolah-olah aku ini residivis. Aku, Park Chanyeol, si berandal hanya karena makan kacang rebus di taman pemakaman. Coba bayangkan.

Dengan kata lain, duniaku dan Baekhyun 180 derajat berbeda.

Jika dia adalah tipe murid yang selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi dan tidak butuh susah-susah untuk dapat memikat hati para guru, aku adalah kebalikannya. Jangankan untuk nilai tinggi, tanpa dia mengikuti tes akhir pun, aku punya firasat jika Baekhyun tetap bisa lulus dari sekolah kami. Meski harus kuakui, aku cukup unggul di satu bidang. Aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai lebih jelek dari A sejak dulu untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa. Padahal kuakui diriku tidak sekalipun bisa menciptakan sebait puisi. Entah bagaimana guruku menilaiku.

Baiklah, kembali ke bahasan awal, aku dan Baekhyun kini sudah kelas tiga SMU.

Kenyataannya, aku merasa hubunganku dengan Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Semuanya normal. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Kami bersikap sewajarnya, seperti tak saling kenal karena memang aku tidak mau terlibat jauh dengan dia. Ditambah lagi, dia masih jadi Baekhyun yang hobinya duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut perpustakaan, membaca ensiklopedia di saat aku dan teman-teman gengku—lengkap bersama gebetannya—makan kue beras di kantin.

Sampai saat bulan Oktober, aku menyadari firasat yang tidak enak. Seperti kebiasaan yang umumnya dilakukan beberapa hari sebelum malam Natal, kami punya tradisi untuk merayakannya dengan cara membuat pementasan drama. Jalan cerita dramanya diangkat dari kisah nyata, tentang seorang pemuda yang berada dalam keputusasaan karena semua orang menjauhinya berkat penyakit kusta. Pemuda itu dikucilkan dan sama sekali tidak dilirik. Dia berjalan sepanjang jalan sampai bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang berkata padanya untuk jangan putus asa. Semua orang tahu ceritanya, dan kurasa karena itulah banyak orang terharu saat menyaksikannya (suatu keanehan Jongin juga menangis saat menonton drama perdananya). Kita semua tahu kisah itu berdasarkan kisah nyata sehingga dapat memberi arti khusus di dalamnya.

Guru perempuanku—Nyonya Lee, sepanjang sejarah aku bersekolah adalah satu-satunya guru yang paling antusias dalam menyambutku di kelasnya. Ini tidak penting namun benar-benar situasi yang gawat, aku lupa bagaimana bisa tanganku menulis opsi untuk mengambil kelas ini ketika mendaftar dulu. Selain karena terdesak tidak adanya pilihan lain lagi, aku harus jujur bahwa awalnya aku mengira hanya kelas inilah yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada akan makalah, tidak ada ujian praktek, tidak ada hapalan mengenai bab yang membahas proton dan neutron, tidak ada not-not balok aneh, tidak ada acara membedah perut hewan yang membuat mual. Oke, kau pasti akan berpikir sama denganku.

Membayangkan bagaimana aku akan tertidur pulas di saat guru-guru berhak sepatu tinggi itu menerangkan mata pelajarannya, ditambah kalau mengingat kebiasaan makan kacangku di malam hari semuanya akan relevan. Aku nampak seperti pemuda usia tujuhbelas yang sangat menikmati hidup. Sempurna.

Sesungguhnya bukan merupakan rencanaku untuk duduk di kelas drama tahun ini, tetapi aku sudah bosan kalau mesti memilih bidang musik untuk ketiga kalinya. Kawanku di The Crims selalu beranggapan jika diriku tidak punya bakat sama sekali dalam bermusik. Apalagi Yifan, dia akan berseru begitu keras, suaranya bahkan melebihi lengkingan Sooyeon yang kami semua—para murid laki-laki—tahu hanya dia yang punya teriakan membahana seperti itu (kebanyakan gadis tidak tahu-menahu kalau suara mereka menakjubkan). Dia bilang, "Jujur saja Chanyeol, lebih baik kau jangan bernyanyi sebelum kau ditimpuk oleh sol sepatu Kyuhyun Ssaem!"

Aku ingat guru Biologi-ku satu itu terus-terusan menghimbauku supaya aku jangan lagi bernyanyi di depannya. Wajahku pernah kena timpuk sepatunya—yang akhir-akhir ini kuketahui bila solnya terbuat dari tapal kaki kuda—sebanyak dua kali gara-gara Jongin menyuruhku menunjukkan kebolehanku di depan aula sekolah (dia berkata suaraku sebagus Bruno Mars—belakangan kusadari dia mengatakan itu demi kutraktir jajan tteokbeokkidi kantin). Tapi cukup sudah.

Baiklah, aku harus mengalah dan membiarkan mereka berpersepsi aneh-aneh, yang lama-lama membuatku sadar diri. Aku tak punya bakat untuk bernyanyi.

Aku juga tidak berbakat dalam memainkan alat musik.

Kalau kau pernah mendengar dongeng tentang seruling ajaib yang ditiup seseorang sakti untuk mengusir tikus, kurasa itu benar adanya. Tetapi bedanya, kalau aku yang meniup bukannya tikus kabur, melainkan serentak muncul dari sarangnya. Terakhir kali aku mencoba meniup seruling, suaranya yang sember itu malah mendatangkan pasukan tikus ke dalam ruangan. Percaya tidak percaya, hari di mana aku meniup seruling itu, sekolahku langsung diliburkan untuk dua hari. Alasannya karena para guru takut muridnya terjangkit penyakit pes, lagipula murid perempuan ada yang seketika pingsan saat melihat makhluk kecil itu merayap dekat kakinya. Aku tahu itu berlebihan, tetapi begitulah adanya. Gelar 'Pengundang si Mungil' sukses tersampir di bahuku, sangat tidak membanggakan. Pada saat aku coba memetik gitar, senarnya putus semua. Aku memukul drum, keesokan harinya drum tersebut ditemukan bolong karena aku memukulnya begitu keras.

Itulah mengapa aku bisa berada di sini. Drama.

Tujuan utamaku memilih kelas drama sebab aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, namun seandainya aku tahu Nyonya Lee yang mengajar mungkin aku akan berpikir ulang. Dan poin kedua yang membuatku menyesal beribu kali masuk kelas drama ialah karena keberadaan Baekhyun di kelas itu juga.

Kami sekelas—lagi, dan aku cukup beruntung karena tidak harus kembali duduk dengannya. Dia duduk dengan siswa bernama Jang Seunhyung. Jang Seunhyung ini bicaranya gagap dan dia butuh delapanbelas detik hanya demi menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Dia memiliki kelemahan dalam kemampuan berbicaranya yang terbata-bata seperti balita dua tahun. Bisa jadi ketika dia masih kecil dulu, ibunya tidak membiasakannya untuk melafalkan huruf-huruf _hangeul_ seperti ibu-ibu pada aneh adalah ia bisa duduk di angkatan yang sama denganku dengan keadaan dirinya yang seperti itu. Perawakan Jang Seunhyung agak lucu, dia punya perut buncit walau dua lengannya kurus bagai sapu ijuk. Rambutnya coklat ikal, hampir menyerupaiku, tapi jangan sesekali samakan aku dengannya, oke? Ini sama sekali berbeda. Lagipula aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan laki-laki yang masih mengeluarkan ingus dan mencabuti benang di pakaian lawan bicaranya saat sedang bicara dengan orang lain.

Seperti yang kukatakan di awal, Baekhyun mungkin memang menawan. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa tidak tertarik padanya. Selain fakta karena tubuhnya terlalu kurus, aku bisa jamin jika Byun Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang tersederhana yang pernah kutemui. Dia selalu memakai sweter panjang berwarna hijau, rambutnya yang coklat madu disisir rapih seperti foto-foto alumni di album kelulusan, dan satu hal yang kupelajari darinya adalah sesuatu dalam dirinya tampak tidak banyak berubah semenjak tahun pertama kami duduk di bangku sekolah. Aku tidak memperhatikannya, tapi satu-satunya hal yang berubah darinya hanyalah ukuran pakaiannya, kurasa. Itupun tidak drastis.

Kembali ke hari pertama aku bisa sekelas dengannya lagi, aku mendapati diriku membeku di tempat dudukku.

Aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri di depan kelas kami dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan anggun. Awalnya aku tidak begitu tertarik melihatnya, tapi mengetahui dia melepas sweternya untuk pertama kali, aku langsung terkejut. Penampilannya tampak tidak biasa. Terlebih lagi, dia memakai sesuatu di kelopak matanya. _Eyeliner,_ bisik Luna yang duduk tepat di sampingku. Aku terenyak, seakan-akan aku duduk di atas kabel listrik yang lapisan luarnya mengelupas. Aku bersumpah ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berpenampilan berbeda.

Tubuhnya terlihat manis di balik balutan seragam sekolah kami, surainya berkibar saat ada angin berhembus entah dari mana. Ia hampir mengalihkan duniaku dan ternganga kalau saja aku tidak mengalihkan pikiranku itu. Bicaranya lugas dan terkesan santai. Aku mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan menguyah permen karet, sebagai alibi. Namun ketika pandangannya mengelilingi seisi ruangan, ia berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang menyejukkan. Jelas sekali bahwa dia begitu senang dapat kembali sekelas denganku setelah sekian lama.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Kebetulan sekali aku bisa kedapatan kelas bersama teman sebangkuku di Sekolah Dasar dulu,"

Aku memandanginya beberapa detik.

Dia tersenyum lagi, misterius.

Untuk satu alasan yang hanya dia yang tahu, dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Ucapan yang membuatku gugup sampai kurasa keringatku mengalir deras membasahi telapak tanganku.

"Aku bahagia bisa bertemu Park Chanyeol lagi…"

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

sudah berapa lama sejak aku hiatus nulis exo? aku sendiri ga hitungin, sih. sebenernya kangen juga, mungkin besok-besok aku datang bawa fik pendek. oh! jangan tanya **mannequin** kapan dilanjut ya, ff itu kena pembersihan, af. nah mind to review?

ps: google drive itu sugoi lah.  
pss: ... soalnya, foto+doc aku di laptop yg kapan tahu dicolong orang itu ke back-up semua di sana.  
psss: gaya bahasanya jadul ya? maklum, ini memang ditulis tahun '14, kalau ga salah.


End file.
